The present invention relates to control valves and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a three port-two way normally closed solenoid valve.
A solenoid valve assembly typically comprises at least the following elements: a cylindrical coil, a ferromagnetic frame or structure, a ferromagnetic plunger and if necessary a stationary magnetic pole or travel stop. As is known in the related arts a magnetic field is generated in the solenoid by passing an electrical current through the coil. The frame or structure surrounding the coil, the plunger and the stationary magnetic pole provide a flux path or focus the magnetic field. The plunger reacts to the magnetic field and is attracted to the stationary pole, wherein the movement of the plunger is used to cause a desired effect, for example the opening and closing of a valve by manipulating a member or device for the desired effect.
Solenoid valves or solenoid control valves are used in many applications and as these applications vary so do the constraints associated therewith. When selecting or designing a solenoid actuated valve assembly many factors are considered such as, size constraint, durability, expected life and as well as others. As the required operation of the valve assembly becomes more complex, the number of moving parts requiring specific tolerances and alignment also increases.
A three port-two way solenoid valve assembly wherein the configuration of the valve actuating assembly is configured to provide a durable device with larger tolerance as compared to other three port-two way valve assemblies.
A valve assembly for use with a solenoid having a plunger being actuatable from a first position to a second position, comprising: a housing, comprising a first port, a second port and a third port and a central opening being defined by a plurality of first channels, a plurality of second channels and a reduced opening disposed between the plurality of first channels and the plurality of second channels; a movable element disposed within the central opening, the movable element being moved when the plunger moves from the first position to the second position; wherein the first port is in fluid communication with the second port via the plurality of first channels when the plunger is in the first position; and wherein the first port is in fluid communication with the third port via the plurality of second channels, the reduced opening and the plurality of first channels when the plunger is in the second position.
A three port-two way valve assembly, comprising: a solenoid for actuating a plunger between a first position and a second position wherein movement of the plunger from the first position to the second position manipulates an element of the valve assembly wherein movement of the element closes a first fluid path and opens a second fluid path, the first fluid path being defined by; a first port in the valve assembly, a plurality of first openings in fluid communication with the first port, the plurality of first openings defining a race for a portion of the element to move within, and a second port in fluid communication with the plurality of first openings when the plunger is in the first position; and the second fluid path being defined by; a third port in the valve assembly, a plurality of second openings in fluid communication with the third port, the plurality of second openings defining a race for a sealing member movably disposed in the race, and an opening in fluid communication with the plurality of first openings and the plurality of second openings when the plunger is in the second position.
A method for actuating a three port-two way valve assembly having a plunger being actuatable from a first position to a second position by a solenoid, comprising: moving the plunger from a first position to a second position wherein movement of the plunger from the first position to the second position manipulates an element of the valve assembly along the same axis as the plunger and the element closes a first fluid path defined by; a first port in the valve assembly, a plurality of first openings in fluid communication with the first port, the plurality of first openings defining a race for a portion of the element to move within and a second port in fluid communication with the plurality of first openings, and the element opens a second fluid path defined by; a third port is the valve assembly, a plurality of second openings in fluid communication with the third port, the plurality of second openings defining a race for a sealing member movably disposed in the race, and an opening in fluid communication with the plurality of first openings and the plurality of second openings; wherein the element comprises a head portion, a main body portion and an actuating tip, wherein the head portion seals the plurality of first openings from the second port when the plunger is in the second position and the actuating tip enables fluid communication between the plurality of first openings and the plurality of second openings by moving the sealing member of the opening away from a sealing position, the sealing member being biased into the sealing position.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.